We ran past strawberry fields
by ShikaDougLUVR
Summary: Tom decides that day will be great because the suns out, but is he right? Floynter! bad language and all things smut! : One Shot!


Waking up to the sun shining through the window, I couldn't help but think that today was gonna be great. Quickly having my morning shower and slipping on a new pair of boxers and shorts, I wander down into my lonely kitchen, making myself some toast. I felt no need to have a t-shirt on as it was so hot outside, making my house feel like an oven. Once I'd finished my warm buttery toast, I decide to sunbathe out in my huge garden. Grabbing my phone and earphones, I walk out into the garden towards my 2 sun loungers on top of my wooden patio; the grass tickling at my bare feet, slowly brushing over my ankles. I carefully sit in the middle of the lounger before swinging my feet around so they lay flat against the material, my back pressed against the back of the stretcher.

Carefully placing the earphones into each ear before turning on my music, I feel the sun rays lap against my milky skin. Gently humming the tune in time with the music, I begin to close my eyes, feeling totally relaxed. After a few minutes, I start to get a bit fidgety and bored, so I decide to check twitter via mobile. After scanning through quite a few boring tweets, my eyes land on one from Dougie.

"_Sitting in my garden, bored and lonely"_ Was all it said.

"_Me too mate! Feel free to pop round and sun with me " _I replied before putting my phone back down. A few moments later, my phone vibrates; me already knowing what it was. Holding the phone up to block out the sun from my eyes, I feel it slip out of my hands before smacking me in the nose. Groaning, I sit up before reading the message.

"_Be round in a few minutes, I'll let myself in yeah?"_ Dougie's message read.

"_Yeah, just come straight into the garden mate" _I sent back before turning off my music and removing my ear phones. Lying back down, my ears took in the sounds of nature, and I feel totally relaxed and calm. Moments later, I could hear the distinct lock of back door opening. I decide to pretend that I'm sleeping, hoping to scare Dougie. His feet could be heard padding over my patio, before stopping next to my lounger. Feeling his breath tickling my face, I knew instantly that if I opened my eyes, I'd be met by his own alluring blue eyes. When he didn't move away, I decided that now would be my chance. I slowly opened my eyes before shouting BOO, making him jump backwards, landing roughly in the opposite sun lounger.

His hand was clutching his bare chest, over his heart; his breathing was defiantly faster than usual. I could see that he wasn't very happy with me, as his eyes were giving me evils. Once his breathing had turned to normal, I look over at him once again to see him kick off his shoes, before lying down on the spare lounger. He had put on his black ray bans to help block out the sunlight. I couldn't help but stare at the sexiest band mate who was luckily half naked across from me.

The sun rippled across his tattoo, especially lighting up the moon buggy containing Neil Armstrong. His sandy blonde hair was shining in the rays, styled in its usual side fringe. I always wanted to run my hands through it, but I'd never tell him about that. A smile graced his face now, whilst the sun began to lightly tan his skin. His toned stomach slowly moved up and down in time with his steady breathing. My eyes began to wonder lower over his floral summer shorts that hung loosely around his skinny hips, and down his tanned legs. I noticed a slight bulge in Dougie's shorts and my hands suddenly wanted to touch it. I turned my head away, sighing loudly in sexual frustration. How could he make me feel like this? Why did I want him so much?

I heard Dougie fake cough to gain my attention, which I really didn't want to give him right now. I felt my cock twitch slightly and I really hoped that I wouldn't get a boner. I turned my head towards Dougie, to see him lying on his left side and he had raised his ray bans from his eyes.

"What's up Tom? You know you can tell me anything" Dougie said, trying to coax something out of me.

"Its nothing Doug, don't worry about it" I replied, before turning away from him to look at the sky. I hear Dougie stand up from the lounger, it creaking from the loss of his weight. Suddenly I felt a pressure on my waist, and I really didn't want to open my eyes this time. He was straddling me, blocking out the suns rays from getting to my skin. He continuously poked my stomach, so many times that I just gave up and looked at him.

"What is it Doug?" I asked, moving my hands to cross against my chest.

He moved very close to my face before whispering, "What's wrong Tom?" He licked his lips, which caused me to groan lightly. An erection was coming and if he didn't get off of me now, he'd soon know about it. He smirked at me before moving even closer, "You know Tom, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you fancy me" I whimpered, practically giving it all away. He giggled before closing the gap between us, his lips only just gently brushing mine. Eventually he begins to properly kiss me. Our bare chests are touching; his hands placed either side of my face. My own hands have now moved to his butt and I squeeze them a little, earning a growl from him. I'm kissing back with just as much passion, not being able to believe that this is happening.

He pulls away first, much to my displeasure.

"As much as I'd like to continue this outside for everyone to see, I prefer a bit of privacy if you're gonna bang me senseless" Dougie giggled before kissing me again. My eyes were as wide as saucers as he spoke. _He wanted me to fuck him? Christ since when has Dougie liked me like this? I have to ask._

"Erm Doug, sorry to break up this very exciting moment but what's gotten into you? Since when did you like me more than a friend?" I had to ask, it would have annoyed me forever if I didn't.

"Since the band started. Since I caught you naked in the dressing room from the last tour. Since I did a strip show for you and you demanded two songs. Since a lot of things Tom, just don't question it" Dougie said before kissing down my neck and biting down on my pulse point. His tongue flicks over it, soothing the mark he'd left.

"Don't worry Dougie, I wasn't planning on it" I manage to mutter before sitting up and kissing him roughly. I could sense both of our urgencies so I place my hands under his bum and lift us up, his legs interlocking around my waist.

"What about our stuff Tom?" Dougie asks, his hands placed around the back of my neck.

"Erm... Let's bring it inside, then we shall get back to it" I said placing him down, winking. We quickly gather our stuff, before I pick Dougie up in a piggy back. Feeling his excitement pressed up against my back only made me run faster to my house.

Entering into my kitchen, Dougie throws his bag on the counter and launches his shoes towards the front door. I place my phone on the counter before turning to Dougie. We look at each other for a few seconds before he runs to me, jumping and locking his legs around my waist. I push him against the worktop as we make out furiously. I kiss down his jaw before suckling on his neck, marking him as my own. He groans and moans before looking me straight in the eyes.

"Take me upstairs ... Now!" Dougie said, clearly getting quite impatient.

Carrying someone up the stairs whilst kissing them was a skill I hadn't quite mastered yet, but I'm sure if I was to date Dougie, it would be something I'd pick up on quite quickly. After managing to stumble up the stairs, we finally reach my room, kicking the door open and nearly off its hinges. We stagger over to my bed, me dropping Dougie down on my sheets. He looks up at me in surprise as I quickly remove my shorts and boxers before kissing him forcefully.

His hands graze over my bare buttocks, before dragging them up my back, his legs clamped around my hips. I kiss down his neck, past his chest and stop at the top of his shorts. I slowly un-button them before pulling them down his legs, bringing down his boxers at the same time. His erection springs free and touches his stomach. My hand slowly brushes over it, making Dougie's hips buck forward. I laugh slightly before being passionately kissed by him, making me groan out, not caring who could hear.

"Fuck me already!" Dougie whines, our foreheads touching whilst we eye fucked each other.

"I don't have the stuff Doug..." I moan back, really disappointed.

"Check my short pockets" Dougie points to the discarded clothing. I move away from him and stuff my hand into his left pocket. I find a small bottle of lube and a condom, and I can't help but think that he knew this would happen.

"Expecting this were we Doug?" I say moving back over to him. He just smirks before answering.

"Well you know me, always like to be prepared" He winks before taking the condom from me.

I squirt lube onto my fingers, brushing it around his hole. I pop one finger inside, moving it slowly. I then add a second finger, being careful not to harm Dougie to much. Finally adding the third finger, I feel like that should be enough as I heard Dougie start to moan out in pleasure and slight pain.

I take the condom from him and slowly roll it down my length. Dougie looks down at it hungrily, taking the small bottle of lube from me and pouring the lube on his hand. He spreads it over my covered cock, before giving it a few tugs.

I kiss Dougie gently to try and distract him as I enter him slowly. He occasionally groans out in pain and I stop til he nods for me to continue. Once I've fully entered him, I kiss away the tears before pulling out nearly all the way and then slam back in, making us both groan out in ecstasy.

My thrusts speed up, til you grasp my shoulders tightly and nuzzle your head into my neck.

"You just hit my prostate and it felt... amazing! Please keep hitting there, please?" Dougie pleaded with me and I was only too happy to agree. Again my thrusts pick up speed, making sure I staying at that angle, making Dougie see stars over and over again. My hand reaches between us and begins to jerk Dougie off in time with my thrusts. After a few minutes, I feel a familiar knot form in my stomach, and I know Dougie's close cause his moans and groans are becoming more frequent. I bite down on my bottom lip before screaming out his name; it echoes off the walls of my bedroom. Dougie's face scrunches up before he moans my name over and over again, his warm seed covering my right hand.

I remove my hand from his now limp penis, looking at his essence. My tongue slowly drags over it, before swallowing, happy with the taste. Dougie grasps my wrist, bringing it towards his own mouth, removing any and all trace of him from my hand. I slowly pull out and throw the condom into a nearby bin. I lay down on the bed next to him; Dougie cuddling into my right side, his fingers lazily tracing around my star tattoo.

"I love you" Dougie muttered, before yawning really cutely. I smiled at him, before replying.

"I love you too Dougie" I said, placing a light kiss on his nose. He smiled at me, closing his eyes before trying to go to sleep. I looked up at the ceiling and couldn't help but think about how right I was this morning. It was indeed a great day.


End file.
